tdtdrfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Freehugs41
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama TonyDRuiz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TonyDRuiz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TonyDRuiz (Talk) 23:52, January 25, 2010 This is now the only place i can talk to you Freehugs....I Never did this http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Freehugs41#Tony_gotten_out_of_hand. ok whats going on here? 22:10 Zach is a loser idiot that no one likes he's a spaz a** i never said that im in deep trouble as it is...why would i say that?? ok freehugs u know me better than that...........i would never ever EVER say that!!!! AND TO ZACH?!?!?!?1 I ACTUALLY LIKE HIM!!!!! HE IS FULARIOUSLY COOL!!!!!! i couldnt even log in as TonyDRuiz thats why ive been using T5 im taking full responsibilty for my actions.....i messed up......BADLY.....and i insulted some people.....but it was defense.....they were ganging up on me and werent listening to me..........BUT THAT? 1. I Like Zach!!!! 2. Thats not the way i talk 3. what is a spaz a**? And now im banned from the IRC.........the one place u told me i would be able to go. what happened betweenn....u know.....happened....im looking back on this and im thinking "WHOA!!!!" i messed up i understand. and im taking full responsibility for my actions. BUT I DID NOT SAY THAT!!! i may have done alot of things but i never said that and i just did some.....researching if u may call it.. and i smell sosme hacking going on i recently found out about the IRC........i heard something about me going to #space and spammed. 1. I dont even know what space is!!!! well i didnt until sam told me. 2. I SWEAR I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO SHUT DOWN THE WIKI OR THE IRC!!!! my anger went to....u know.....and my self.....not to the whole wiki!!!!!! and i am aware of some hacking going on in the world......and its bad. I asked VS and Nalyd if its possible that some one might be using my IP? as im aware.....It was my IP that i went to space and spammed. but really? thats a really stupid thing to do! its even stupider than Total Drama (Ur) Momma (lol) is it possible that some one else usd me computer and said that stuff? alot of stuff is going on im my real life. *im sick badly *We are getting kicked out of our house due to repairs and stuff *and there is alot of drama with my aunt and parents. plus all the stuff thats going on AND THIS!!!! I KNOW I DID BAD!!!! BUT I NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER!!!!! EVER WENT TO SPACE, SPAMMED, ALMOST GOT US SHUT DOWN, AND TOLD ZACH WHAT IT SAYS I SAID!!!!!! I KNOW WHAT I DID. AND I NEVER DID THAT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RESPOND!!!!!!!!!!! I WOULD NOT BE FIGH.........TELLING YOU ALL THIS STUFF IF IT WASNT TRUE........... I KNOW WHAT I DID AND WHAT IT SAYS I DID I DIDNOT DO......PLEASE.........DONT GO AGAINST ME THIS TIME YOU KNOW ME BETTER THN THAT................ ...........THATS ALL I HAVE TO SAY................. =( and if no one can prove me right.............than I had a good run.........and good bye......=).................=(--♫TDR♫♪My Talk♪ ♫Sign-Up Here♫ 21:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ^^i just copied from my talk page^^ i am really pissed with myself for what i did.....but i never did that. i love the wiki and you know it. Should i be banned? Yes Should it be forever? NO! i didnt do what they have "proof" for.... i was in the hospital the week after i was banned...which was the week my IP did that stuff in space. so It could NOT HAVE BEEN ME!!!! believe me please....i apoligize for the stuff i did do....i know i messed up.... i would never shut down the wiki and u know that. is it possible that someone else used my IP and did that? idk...2 months....3months....not forever.... ^^i dont appreciate this at all....i know i messed up but do u have to let the whole world know?? no....u dont^^ =( well....thats all i have to say.....please please take this into consideration and send me a message on my talk page on THIS wiki....i really need you to answer....--♫TDR♫♪My Talk♪ ♫Sign-Up Here♫ 19:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC)